<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last of Virgil's Backstory by keepquietplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498842">The Last of Virgil's Backstory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease'>keepquietplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Child Abuse, Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Underage Smoking, cannibalism mentioned, cursing, the others are mentioned through out, virgil has a lisp as a child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a look into Virgil as a child.  Next one in the series will be the others' stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last of Virgil's Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is me refusing to do the wedding scene because that might be the end of the series.<br/>Also, I never watched cartoon therapy, but the psychologist is based off of Emile.  I got him super wrong, and that's okay.</p><p>Fun fact in general: oral fixations are usually caused by not receiving enough or too much oral needs (feeding) as a baby.  It's not inherently sexual which is something that's not addressed a lot.  It's like how age regression is usually used in the form of dealing with trauma.  These are both coping mechanisms that are helpful to people which is why I fucking hate Disney's Robin Hood.  Fuck that movie.  Fuckin dumbass movie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Linda Johnson was found dead and half eaten in her apartment last night.  Her two sons, Remus and Roman Johnson, both age eleven, were nowhere to be found at the crime scene.  Witnesses claim they saw the two boys leave their house covered in blood around eleven last night, but their whereabouts are still unknown."</p><p>Virgil hummed softly, cutting out newspaper articles as the radio played.  His dad forgot to hide the scissors before leaving, and Virgil had to add the new story to his collection.  He was four years old, home alone.  His older sister had a ballet recital, and he wasn't invited.  He was suppose to mow the lawn, but it was pouring outside.  He frowned at one of the words.  Can-something.  He didn't need to know them yet.  He would paste it into his journal so he could read it later.  He was fascinated by serial killers.  Some were his age, which amazed him.  Being able to commit a crime like that without being grounded or punished?  Amazing.  Some were older.  Grown-ups, like his parents.  He had many pages of news headlines and articles of their deeds.  The Johnson twins were his newest fascination.  The radio was even talking about them!  They were famous!  Virgil envied them if anything.  He wanted to be on the news like them.  </p><p>He heard a car pull into the driveway.  He quickly put the news article he cut out into his pocket, throwing the rest of the paper into the trash before putting the scissors on the counter.  He switched the news station to the classical music station his mother liked before turning it off.  He wasn't allowed to touch the radio, so he had to make sure there were no traces.  The last thing he did was grab a little pack of unsalted nuts and sunflower seeds.  He would sneak those into his room so he could eat.  The front door opened.  His sister was still wearing his ballet uniform and was holding roses.  His brother was reading some book that Virgil couldn't see.  The title was too long.  </p><p>"Did you mow the lawn?"  His dad asked, his face souring.  It always did that when he saw Virgil.  He didn't understand why.</p><p>"It'th pouring."  Virgil reported, watching as his siblings smirk.  "What?"</p><p>"I know it's pouring.  It's.  Pronounce the 's' correctly.  Did you mow the lawn?"</p><p>"No.  I thaid it'th pouring.  I didn't think--"</p><p>Virgil stopped once his mother grabbed his ear, yanking him to the front door.  It was opened, and he was thrown out.  He heard the door lock behind him.  The porch was safe.  There was a covering for rain.  He heard the message loud and clear.  He'd be allowed back inside once the lawn was mowed.  Hopefully the rain would stop soon so he could do it safely, but the clouds blended with the dark night sky, meaning he didn't know.  It was cold. He watched as cars passed down the road.  The neighborhood wasn't directly off of a busy road, but people still had to pass through.  He counted them, categorizing by color.  So far he had two red cars, three black ones, and one lime green that was muddled until it went under a streetlight.  He pulled the news clipping out of his pocket, keeping a tight grip.  He could make out the words 'dead' and 'twins,' but nothing else.  A car stopped outside of his house, parking on the street.  The window rolled down, and a hand came out, beckoning Virgil closer.  He looked behind him, shoving the article in his pocket.  He walked slowly to the car, seeing a woman.  She was wearing a pearl necklace and a tan dress.  Next to her was another woman who was dressed similarly.  Virgil cocked his head to the side, and both women mimicked him.</p><p>"You lost darling?"  The one in the passenger seat asked.</p><p>"No, my parentth are inthide.  I wath thent to mow the lawn."</p><p>"This late and in this rain?  That's not good."</p><p>"My dad thaid I had to."</p><p>"Oh dear.  Want to come home with us?  We have a son who may want to play with you.  He's a bit older, but that shouldn't be a problem.  If anything, it may make it easier to play."</p><p>Virgil didn't like the way she said the word 'play' at all.  He moved his head back up straight, and they mimicked him again.  "I'm good.  I'm not thupothed to talk to thtrangerth."</p><p>"Got a lisp, dear?"  The woman in the driver seat asked.  "I had one of those growing up.  I doubt we're really strangers when we have so much in common.  Lisps, head tilting, out in the rain."</p><p>She made a point.  Four year old Virgil couldn't argue that.  Still, he didn't want to leave.  "Did you hear about the rethent murderth?  I need to thtay here in cathe they're out there."</p><p>"Oh, the Johnson's, right?  A shame, truly.  Cannibalism is so juvenile.  Honestly, if our son ever--"</p><p>"He wouldn't.  He doesn't stray from our career like that."</p><p>"Dear, take this."  The passenger seat lady gave him a file.  "There are very upsetting images in this, but I was sick of carrying these anyway.  If you ever want to play, call the number in there.  Perfect if your family finds murder fascinating.  Don't catch a cold out here."</p><p>They drove off, leaving Virgil in the rain.  He watched as the car left his field of vision before he went back to the porch, opening the packet.  There were images of a crime scene.  Virgil skipped the graphic ones, but he liked the pictures of the aftermath with taped off sections of a house.  There was a business card in there for The Happy Family with a number and email.  He slipped that in his pocket as well, hoping to play with them when he felt braver.</p><p>He opened his little baggie of food, watching as a bird flew onto his porch and stared at him.  He frowned, shooing it.  It cawed back at him, moving closer.  He threw an almond at it, watching it tilt it's head and peck at it.  Virgil sat next to it, putting down a peanut.  It cawed at him again, flying off.  Virgil ate one of the sunflower seeds, pouting.  He debated following the bird, but it was gone.  Then the bird was back with two others.  Then a fourth came over.  Virgil emptied his pack, watching as they all began to eat.  The original bird dropped a flower at his foot, cawing before sitting guard in front of him.</p><p>"Are you my friend?"  Virgil asked, reaching a finger out.  It cawed again before nuzzling against his finger.  "Okay, thank you.  Do you know The Happy Family?"</p><p>No response, but Virgil felt confident he'd find out who they were.</p><hr/><p>Virgil's obsession grew as he got older.  He was ten, his lisp gone, and his one journal turned into sixteen.  His school psychologist joked that he would be a detective with how much he researched into killers.  His teachers grew concerned.  He wasn't paying attention in class, and he showed up with bruises each day.  He was often sent to the psychologist who would listen to Virgil talk about the news.  He was the only one who'd listen to Virgil.  Soon, he spent his lunches in that office, eating as he talked about everything he wanted to.</p><p>"Now, Virgil, what's your most recent obsession?"  He asked, writing something down.  </p><p>"There's someone who's been deleting his presence.  You'll see the clips of before and after the murder, but it's altered so all the cameras shut off.  He's local!  It's crazy!  I've been wanting to find him, but he's like a ghost!  I wrote stories about him, too!  It's insane!"</p><p>"Oh, I heard about that.  You think the killer's a guy?"</p><p>"Well, I don't know.  I guess I shouldn't assume that.  Did you hear about The Happy Family?"</p><p>"I have.  Multiple times."</p><p>"I got their business card when I was a kid, and recently I found out their murderers.  Two women and their son."</p><p>"I'm aware, Virgil.  You tell me this each time you come here."</p><p>"Sorry,"</p><p>"It's alright.  I invited you to have lunch here to talk about this.  Want to hear a secret?"</p><p>Virgil nodded, eyes wide.  He never got trusted with those before.  That meant they were friends!</p><p>"I'm part of The Happy Family.  Not actual family members, but I know Sharon and Miriam.  I know their son too.  I help them with their projects sometimes.  Isn't that fun?"</p><p>Virgil nodded again, biting into his sandwich.</p><p>"Now, you can't go and tell people about this.  I could lose my job if people found out I helped."</p><p>"Does that mean you kill people?"</p><p>"I turn them into perfect statues.  I alter their bodies so they look like a cartoon character.  I'm called The Cartoonist by local stations, if you've heard.  A stupid name, I'm aware.  I didn't choose it."</p><p>"I have!  I just started looking into you!  That's amazing!  Can I get your autograph?"</p><p>"You don't need that.  You know me, right?  Isn't that good?"</p><p>"It is, but what happens when I leave this school?"</p><p>"Hm, I don't know.  I guess you'll just have to research my work.  You can always visit, as long as you don't tell anyone our little secret.  Otherwise, I might get fired and arrested.  We wouldn't want me to go to jail, right?  You wouldn't be able discuss this with me."</p><p>"I won't tell a soul!  I swear on my life."</p><p>"You could always become one of my cartoons."</p><p>"No thank you.  I'm okay with being alive right now.  Maybe in the future.  I have to take care of my crows."</p><p>"Ah, yes.  Tell me more about your crows?"</p><p>"Kylie is getting weak.  She's had her babies a few years ago, and they visit a lot.  She's old.  Their nesting place is in the forest.  They get mad if I go too far in the woods."</p><p>"The forest is a dangerous place.  They must be protecting you."</p><p>"That's what I think too."</p><p>The bell rung, and the psychologist smiled.  "Alright, run off to class.  Same time tomorrow?"</p><p>"Uh-huh!"</p><hr/><p>"And The Cartoonist has been caught by the county police.  He's currently on trail for all the missing students.  His employer says the school is in danger of shutting down due to lawsuits--"</p><p>Virgil shut off the radio, sighing.  He was fourteen, and his mental health was deteriorating.  He got pretty popular online with the stories he wrote, but he was struggling to make friends in real life.  The recent news that the only person he considered a human friend was in jail was taking a toll on him.  He was home with his siblings, working on a recent story.  He smelled something burning, closing his laptop to follow the smell.  It led to the backyard.  There, in their little fire pit, was every single one of his journals.  His sister was chewing bubblegum as his brother kept adding more books in the fire, watching as each one burned.</p><p>"What are you doing?!"  </p><p>No response.  His final journal was placed in the fire, and he watched as it burned and the pages curled up.  All his work was gone.  It didn't really matter, seeing as he had all the facts memorized by now, but it still hurt.  He worked hard on those.</p><p>"Listen, we're doing you a favor.  You're a fucking freak researching this."  His sister said, blowing a bubble.</p><p>Well, yes, Virgil knew he was a freak.  That didn't change anything.</p><p>"Heard your boyfriend got arrested today."  His brother looked smug.  "What a nightmare."</p><p>"He was the school psychologist too.  That's disgusting.  No wonder you're fucked up."</p><p>"Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet.  Do you even have anything worth living for since he's gone?  We were hoping the journals would set you off.  Just do it already."</p><p>Virgil frowned, backing up.  It was fine.  He didn't have to listen to them.  He was currently, but he didn't have to.  He went back into the house, grabbing his computer and going to his room.  He slammed and locked the door, opening the window.  One of his crows came inside, dropping off a rock.  Virgil rewarded her with a treat, giving her head a pat.</p><p>"I'm alright, right?"</p><p>The bird cawed at him before making a purring noise, hopping into his room.  He had a little corner set up for his birds.  He collapsed on his bed, sighing.</p><p>"Thanks Jess.  That means a lot.  How's Warren?"</p><p>She didn't answer, obviously.  She just fluffed her feathers.</p><p>"I know I haven't visited recently.  A lot has happened.  I'm sure you all understand.  I need braces.  Isn't that awful?  The only reason I'm getting them is because the dentist wouldn't leave my parents alone.  I got in trouble for not having good teeth.  Can you believe that?  I wish I could just make my teeth straight without trying, but they just won't listen to me.  Maybe I could run away.  Can I live with you?"</p><p>She flew next to him, cleaning his hair.</p><p>"You're right.  I wouldn't last a day out there.  Just four more years, and then I can go to college.  Maybe I'll do bird science.  I think that would be a fun thing to research.  Oh!  Did you hear about the guy who killed his husband? It's all over the news!  I mean, it was until my friend got arrested, but it was still there.  Imagine killing your partner.  I couldn't even imagine it.  They're not sure if he killed his spouse, but he's the prime suspect.  I think he did it.  He has an alibi, but something's fishy.  Think the case will be dropped?"</p><p>She nuzzled him.</p><p>"I do too.  If you're careful, you never get caught.  You never leave a witness.  He sure didn't.  Oh!  You want to hear a secret?"</p><p>A soft caw.</p><p>"I smoked a cigarette.  Found them at school.  I enjoyed it, but it kind of burned.  Beats sucking my thumb and getting called a baby, but I don't think I'll light the next one.  Maybe just put it in my mouth.  Is that weird?  Would that be a weird thing to do?  I don't think so.  Beats being a baby, right?"</p><p>He didn't get a response for that.</p><p>"I'm not a baby.  I'm basically an adult.  I just like sucking my thumb.  Adults do that, right?"</p><p>She nipped at his nose, indicating she was done with her cleaning.  He gave her a pat before sending her on her way.</p><p>He was jealous of her freedom.</p><hr/><p>College wasn't what he expected.  He was forced to be a commuter, and he didn't enjoy coming home and being neglected.  It didn't matter what he did.  If it was good, it was ignored.  If it was bad, he was punished.  His parents finally got a clue and hit him where it wouldn't be found.  He wasn't allowed to join clubs either.  He was in charge of keeping the house clean and staying out of sight.  He was struggling with being a biology major.  He didn't actually enjoy any of it.  He pinned an image of the most recent murder on his cork board.  Ever since his siblings left the house, he felt more comfortable having his work up.</p><p>He had long since lost the business card he received, and that car never drove by.  Still, Virgil had hope.</p><p>He would get out of there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next story is a non-serial killer one from Discount_Emo, and then we get to see the serial killers backstories thanks to hot_mess_express :)</p><p>Author fact: I created my own language once based off of English, written like images.  I want to translate a dictionary to have my own book full of the language, but I'm v lazy.<br/>I do know how to write in it, though, which is fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>